Dawn is Breaking
by Eldrvarya Hljodhrc
Summary: At first, Breaking Dawn, but what if something changed? Something that is supposed to be impossible? Tons of these, but I have to do my own...
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N: I am not Stephenie Meyer and I don't own Twilight, New Moon, or Eclipse. Well, I guess Twilight is on my bookshelf, but I'm assuming that you know what I mean. I apologize if you feel that I do not illistrate the characters properly.)**

**Chapter 1-Confessions**

Edward's arm was wrapped around my waist and we went back to Charlie's house. I stared down at the ring on my finger, studying the diamonds. I didn't know what to say to Charlie. The only way I could think to do it would be to cook dinner, but he was sure to have ordered pizza already. I looked up at Edward's perfect features, and he must have seen that small movement of my head, because he looked down at me, too.

"Everything is going to be fine. Besides, I doubt that your father would hurt you." He had learned how to guess the expressions on my face easily, now.

"I don't think that he'll hurt me. I'm afraid that I'll hurt him. Let's go to your house. I have a plan." I was working it out in my head.

"Oh, really? And may I ask what that plan is?" He raised his eyebrows and changed direction to his house. It worried me how he didn't watch the road, especially in the heavy rain, but I knew that any objections would be useless. He knew what he was doing.

"Of course you can ask. In fact, you just did," I pointed out. "I'm going to call Charlie, ask if I can stay the night with Alice, which I know he'll agree to. Then tomorrow I'm going home in the morning, and I'm going to look up a good steak dinner on the internet. I'm going to get ingrediants and hope that I can make it right to soften up Charlie before I--sorry, _we_, you're going to be there too--tell him."

"That is sure to soften him up. And practically put him to sleep, so he won't get too upset."

"Exactly part of the reason that I'm doing it!" It was a lie, and I'm sure that he knew that, but now that he pointed it out, it seemed like a bonus.

Edward smiled my favorite, crooked smile and looked back at the road, which I just noticed was the clearing his house was in. Practically the same second his volvo stopped, he was at my door. He opened it and handed me his phone and lifted me out of the car. He held me as he ran his speed to the front door and up to his room. I wasn't even done dialing the number when he sat me down on the bed.

The phone rang and Edward played with my hair. I pursed my lips and waited for Charlie to answer the phone.

"Hello?" I heard his voice say. It sounded a little shaky.

"Hey, Dad. Is everything alright? You sound strange." Edward pulled his eyebrows together in confusion.

"Bella? Don't come home. Stay at Alice's house, or something. I don't care if only Edward is there, just stay away from home. Some people called the Volturi **(Did I spell that right?)** are here asking about you."

"Who? The Volturi? Dad, what are you talking about? Is this some kind of sick joke? It's not funny!"

"Just stay away!"

I woke up screaming. I looked around, wondering where I was and met Edward's anxous gaze. I ignored the question in his eyes and looked at the golden comforter.

"Did I ever call Charlie?"

"No, you fell asleep before we got to the house. I called him for you and imitated Alice's voice. He was happy enough that you were with Alice." He grinned at this, because I was with him instead.

"I just had the worst dream about the Volturi. I dreamt that I did, in fact, make the call to Charlie's house, but his voice sounded shaky. I asked him what it was and he said that the Volturi were asking him about me. His last words in the dream were 'just stay away'." I shuddered and Edward encircled me with his icey arms.

"It was all just a dream. The Volturi are in Italy, where they belong." He stroked my hair and I clung to his chest. I wasn't afraid of the dream as long as he was with me. I debated on changing my mind for a moment and banished the thought. I _was _going to do this right.

"What time is it?"

"About nine in the morning."

I sighed and reluctantly pushed away from him. "Time to look up steak dinners." He laughed and took my hand, walking with me downstairs.

"So, you're looking for steak dinners. Then we're going shopping and then cooking?"

"Pretty much, yes. Although, we're not cooking. We're _trying_ to cook the steak without burning it. The steak and whatever may accompany it." I had never cooked a big, fancy dinner before, and I wasn't very hopeful that I wouldn't burn down the house.

I looked on the internet while Edward sat on my bed. I found something that I thought I might be able to make and that Charlie would like. I copied it down in my messy handwriting on a piece of scrap paper and went to the store. I found everything I needed and bought everything. Then I realized that it wasn't even noon and I was ready to start cooking.

"Well, this I guess I hadn't planned for." I turned away from the bags of food on the kitchen counter and sat down next to Edward.

"What did you not plan for?" He pulled me onto his lap and kissed the top of my head. I leaned my head against his shoulder.

"The timing is off. I figured that I would be cooking pretty much all day, but now I find spare time on my hands before I have to start cooking."

"What would you like to do until then?" I felt his cold breath as he whispered in my ear and it tickled. I couldn't help but laugh. "What? Are you ticklish? I was unaware of that."

I lifted my head and looked him in the eye. Did he really not know that I laughed easily when tickled? I thought back and realized that he had never tried to tickle me.

"I guess I never told you that, did I?"

A huge grin occupied his face. "No, you failed to tell me that. And now you must pay." I knew what was coming and I jumped off his lap, already laughing. He got me before I took a step, which didn't really surprise me. His hand darted to my feet and started dancing. I laughed even harder and started kicking my feet. It took me a moment to realize that he was laughing too. It all seemed very childish to me, but I didn't care that much.

I somehow found a way out of his grasp and ran up the stairs. I didn't really know what I was thinking. No matter where I went he was able to get me. I ran to my bedroom door and he got me again, hurling us through the air and landing on my bed. I tried to move my hands to push him away, but he had them both pinned above my head with one hand. His other hand had slipped under my shirt to my stomach. Again, his fingers started dancing. I laughed again, unable to stop. His lips were suddenly on my mouth, filling my head with his sweet smell. His fingers had stopped dancing and were now gripping my side. I had to remind myself to breathe. He grinned again when he pulled away.

Edward released my hands and let me up. I was still laughing a little, not entirely trusting that he wasn't going to tickle me again. He laughed, as if sensing my unease, which was probably the case.

"Alright, now that you have had your fun attacking me, I want to know something." It had been bothering me for awhile, but I had never found a good oportunity to ask.

"And what is it that you would like to know?" His long, cold fingers slipped through mine.

"Well, you only told me... well, I guess you only told me one, but I only know four out of your ten favorite nights. I would like to know what your other six are."

"I had forgotten about that. Why don't you keep guessing?"

"Because I'm out of nights. What are the rest of yours?"

"Well, I guess number five would be..." He thought and then there came a knock on the door. He had to have known that there was someone there, so why he hadn't said anything was beyond me.

I got off of the bed and raced down the stairs. Before I opened the door, I turned to Edward, who was right behind me. "Well, who is it, Mr. I'm-not-gonna-say-when-Bella-has-company?"

He grinned. "It's Angela, that's all."

I spun around and opened the door. Angela's hand was up in a fist, about to knock again.

"Oh, hey Bella! I was hoping that you would be here. I didn't see your truck..." Her voice trailed off as she saw Edward standing behind me.

Edward politely smiled. "Hello Angela. How are you?"

"Oh, I'm fine." She seemed to have gotten over the shock that I wasn't here alone. "I had nothing to do and wondered if you would mind coming to Port Angeles with me and just hang out. But if your already doing something..." She looked confused and I wasn't sure if I had the time to go to Port Angeles.

"Well, Ang, I would love to go with you, but I'm trying to do something so that hopefully Charlie doesn't shoot Edward."

"What do you need to tell him? I mean, I can only imagine two things that Charlie would shoot him for. Either your pregnant or engaged and I can't see you doing either of the two." I had to blush. She had just guessed what I didn't want anyone to know yet. "What? Bella, are you pregnant?"

I shook my head furiously. "Here, why don't you come inside. I guess I'll have to tell you now. But don't breathe a word about it until tomorrow."

Angela looked shocked and nodded her head. She walked into the livingroom as I closed the door and sat down on the couch. I followed in after her with Edward right behind me. I was going to sit down, but decided to stand and lean against Edward instead. I crossed my arms across my chest and sighed. I knew that Angela wouldn't act anything like Charlie would, but I was still nervous.

"Well, Angela, you guessed what I need to tell Charlie today. You said I was either pregnant or engaged. Well, I was telling the complete truth when I said I wasn't pregnant. So that leaves..." I trailed off. Angela was smart, she would figure out something as simple as this.

"Oh my gosh! Bella, you're engaged? And, well I guess I don't have to ask who to. It's obvious. Edward, of course. Oh, congratulations **(S/M?)** Bella!" She jumped up and ran over to hug me. I knew that she wouldn't act like Charlie, but I wasn't expecting her to act like Alice. She just needed to be shorter, paler, on a different diet and dragging me to the mall right now and I would be convinced.

"Hey, Angela, I hope that you wouldn't mind-"

She cut me off. "Anything, Bella!"

I had to laugh at her. I guess that if it were Alice she would be squeling, too. "Would you be a brides maid?"

"Oh, of course! Thank you for asking! When you go shopping for the wedding, I'm so going with you!" I laughed again. Angela was easy to please sometimes. We spent a few hours of mindless talking until it was three in the afternoon.

"Okay, well Angela, I need to start cooking dinner for Charlie. I can only imagine what his reaction will be to this." She nodded.

"Well, I guess I'll see you later then. Bye Bells, bye Edward!" And with that she left, and I turned to what may very well burn down the house.

"And now we feel the wrath of steak. And potatoes and vegetables." I walked into the kitchen with Edward and started to make the food. At around six I got finished, and only minutes later Charlie came home.

"Hey, Bells. What do I smell?" He hung his gear on its hook and walked into the dining room, which had dinner on the table. Charlie looked happy with the food and sat down and started to dig in. I couldn't eat much, and Edward naturally excused himself. When Charlie finished I got up and cleaned the dishes. I put my plate in the fridge. I'd eat it tomorrow. When I finished with all of that I walked into the livingroom to see the two most important men in my life watching ESPN.

"Hey Dad, could I talk to you about something?"

"Sure, Bells. What is it?" His eyes were glued to the TV and didn't notice when I sat on Edward's lap. Edward probably wasn't watching it to begin with, but if he was he was watching me now.

"Without the TV roaring in our ears?"

Charlie frowned. He obviously didn't like where this was going, if it required the TV to be off. Either way, it turned off. I took a deep breath before continuing.

"Dad, Edward and I both have something to tell you. Something important that we would like to be calm for."

"What is it?" He was wary now.

"Well, Chief Swan, as you know we love each other very much." Edward said.

"Yes..." His voice trailed off and he frowned. "What is it you want to tell me? Are you pregnant, Bella?" I wasn't sure how he managed to sound calm while saying that, but he did.

"No, Dad, I'm not. I'm the other thing that you really don't want for me but I'm doing anyway." I knew that it probably wasn't the best way to put it, but every other way couldn't make its way to my mouth.

"What? Are you two... are you... ENGAGED!" His voice had been calm and weak until now.The word engaged must have struck a nerve.

"Yes, we are." Edward was trying to calme Charlie down, but it wasn't working.

"You! It's your fault, isn't it? You put her up to it! Your kidnapping her and told her to come up with a reasonable excuse as to why she's leaving!" I flinched. I actually was leaving soon. But Edward wasn't kidnapping me, he was changing me. Very much against his will.

"Dad, at least I told you! I really wasn't planning on telling you until, about, a week until the wedding! But then we had that talk about not doing anything major, so I told you now! Although I would like you to know that he asked me two times to marry him. The first time I said I had to think about it. No. The second time I had had time to think about it. That time I said yes. Dad, I want to spend the rest of eternity with Edward!"

"Well, I guess you won't get that, will you? Eternity? Ha! I'm glad that you thought about it, but you're too young. Does Carlisle know? Does Esme know? Does Renee know?" Charlie was pacing the room furiously and it took some effort to not laugh. I was to going to spend the rest of eternity with Edward. Charlie just doesn't exactly know that.

"Well... no, no, no. I was about to call Renee, and we're telling Edward's family tomorrow. Oh, that reminds me, Edward, tomorrow we're telling your family. Minus Alice, she already knows. Do you know if Jasper knows? I mean, Alice tells him practically everything."

"No, Jasper doesn't know yet. I think this may very well be the only thing she kept to herself. Well, actually, Esme does know. She's been planning with Alice for the past few days."

"Oh..." I noticed that Charlie was just staring at us.

"You told Edward's sister before your own father?"

"What? No! Dad, I wouldn't have done that! Alice just sort of found out. I don't know how, but she did." I didn't plan on telling him that my new family happened to be a bunch of vampires until he's on his deathbed or if his life depended on knowing.

"Alright... I guess that's exceptable. Well, Bella, I want to be in your life, but if you would just stay at the Cullens' house for the next few days, I would appriciate it. I just need time to clear my head and try to find out what to do. You should call Renee." Charlie left the room.

"Well, that went over better than I would have thought. Now the next big challenge. Time to call Renee." I got up from Edward's lap and to the phone. I knew that it would be late in Florida, but I had to call while I had a little courage. I dialed the number and waited for her to answer.

"Hello?" said my mother's groggy voice.

"Hey Mom! I have some news to tell you."

"Could it wait for tomorrow, Bella? I need some sleep."

"Well, I'm sorry mom, but I need to tell you now. If I don't then I may very well not have the courage to do it any other time."

"Alright. I'm listening."

"Mom... well... I'm... I... Edward..." I didn't know how to word it. "You know what, Edward's here and _way _more calm than I am right now. I'll let him tell you." Edward looked at me a little annoyed but took the phone anyway.

"Hello? Renee? This is Edward. I asked you beautiful, wonderful daughter," I blushed at his adjectives, and he smiled, "to marry me. And to my great delight, she answered yes." He paused as Renee said something. "Alright, here she is." He handed the phone back to me.

"Bella, is what he just said true? You are a responsible girl and I don't believe him."

"Yes, mom, it's true."

"Call me tomorrow, when I have more energy to argue. Goodnight, Bells." And with that she hung up.

"Well, I guess that went over well too. Then again, she was too sleepy to really object. Well, off to your house, then. Time to give Charlie some time to think." I turned on my heel and went out to his Volvo.

**(A/N OK, how did I do? This is my first fanfic. Please review!)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two-Excitment**

We had gotten to the Cullen household late at night and I had somehow managed to stay awake through the drive. Once we stopped, though, it was evident that I wouldn't be walking anywhere until I had some rest. Edward had taken me inside and set me down on the bed. Now I was waking up again.

I woke up and groaned. I knew what was coming today. Glares, squeezing, and most importantly-not to mention least pleasant-squeals. A lot of those. If I was lucky maybe Alice would be shopping. Then again if she were than so would I.

"Sleeping beauty awakes."

I turned my head to see my own personal angel. I guess vampire would be the more correct word, but vampires were known as terrible monsters, and I refused to think of him like that. Angels were thought to be life savers. That was what he was, my life saver.

"Thank you for reminding me. I know that you regard me as 'beautiful', and 'wonderful', but frankly I don't. I'm not beautiful, and I'm far from wonderful. And even if I were, you didn't need to use those adjectives while you were talking to my _mother_!" That also reminded me of something. I needed to call her today.

"Well, you're the one who handed the phone to me. You didn't say that I needed to say anything specific, so I told the truth."

"No, you didn't. You lied. I'm not beautiful or wonderful. The rest was true, but not that part."

"That's because you don't see yourself properly. It's true, you just don't know that yet."

"No-" suddenly I was cut off, but I didn't mind. Edward had given my a kiss to silence my protests. That was something I hadn't expected, but I wasn't making any objections to it. When he pulled away my mind was on a different path. "Where is everyone? I would have expected Alice to come jumping in here by now."

"Alice and Esme are out someplace wedding planning. Jasper and Emmett are hunting, Carlisle is at work, and Rosalie is shopping for herself. I don't see what she could possibly get, though. I think she has everything."

And my favorite Cullen was right here next to me. Though I didn't say that, it was sure to make him mad.

"Hmm... well, so we don't tell them until all of them are back. Well, I guess Alice and Esme don't have to come here, but I would like it all the same. Until then, we have to call Renee. She told me... well, you heard what she said."

"Yes, but before any of that, you have something more important to do."

"And what would that be? Oh, you're right, I stink. I need a human moment." I got up and heard him laugh, but I refused to stop. I got into a bathroom and noticed that I didn't have my toothbrush or anything else. Though I did see a toothbrush, and seeing as this bathroom was connected to Edward's room, I was guessing it was his. "I'm using your toothbrush!" I called. I could have whispered and he would have heard me, but old habits die hard. I used his stuff before getting in the shower. I let the warm water unwind my back muscles before I realized what Edward must have been laughing about.

My clothes were at home.

And there was no way that I was wearing dirty clothes.

So either I was stranded... or I wasn't going in order.

My muscles tensed again and couldn't relax. What was I going to do now? I had to relax! I needed my clothes! I guess that I could use some of Alice's clothes, but that would require me to wear only a towel in front of Edward, and I don't think either of us would have the control to stop after he saw me like that. But then again I could tell him to close his eyes. I was at a loss of what to do.

The water started to turn cold, so I turned the water off. I stepped out of the shower to find a pair of my pants and a shirt folded neatly on the counter. On it was a note in Edward's perfect handwriting.

_Have you figured out why I was laughing, yet? I left while you were taking a shower and got a pair of your pants. The shirt is mine, you can wear it. I put it in here before I left, in case the shower ran short. The sleeves my be a bit long. Sorry about that, love._

Yes, I thought, I figured it out. I took the pants and put them on, along with his shirt. I looked to see what I was wearing and saw that I was wearing jeans and a light blue, long sleeve-that I had to roll up-button up shirt. Of course, blue. I left the bathroom and saw that Edward wasn't in his room. I decided to look downstairs for him and left. I nearly ran down the stairs, which meant I tripped a lot. It surprised me when I didn't fall. I stopped at the bottom and frowned. He also wasn't in the livingroom. Then I smelled something... bacon... and eggs...

So he was cooking.

I went to the kitchen and sat down at one of the barstools. He turned and smiled at me.

"Now, as I was saying. Before we do anything, there's something you need to do first. And it wasn't a shower. It was breakfast for the human. Here it is." He set a plate full of food on it. Pop tarts, bacon, eggs, toast, and pancakes. My mouth started watering and my stomach growled. I hadn't realized that I was hungry until now. I started eating, and got hungrier with every bite. When I finished, I was stuffed.

"Alright, now that the human's breakfast is done, what are we doing?" I asked as I pushed the plate away. It was gone, clean, and Edward was back in front of me in less than 10 seconds.

"Now, we call your mother." I nodded and got up to find a phone, but before I took a step Edward was in front of me with one. I glared at him while taking the phone.

"Show-off..." I muttered. He laughed, and my mind went to the day when I first saw our meadow. Although I remembered it for a different reason. It was the day that we considered each other a couple. The day of our first kiss. I had called him a show-off twice. If I remembered correctly, it was because of his speed.

I dialed the number for Renee and it rung three times before someone answered.

"Hello?" It wasn't my mother, but I still remembered the voice.

"Hey, Phil. It's Bella, is my mom there?"

"She said to expect your call. She's coming." He said, before shouting. "Renee! Your daughter's on the phone!" I heard her voice but I couldn't make out what she was saying. I heard the phone getting moved around before I heard my mom's voice.

"Bella?"

"Yes, mom, it's me."  
"What do you mean you said yes?! You know what happens when you marry right out of high school! There's a child, then a divorce. I've been through this before, Bells, and it's not pretty. I don't want your heart broken again, and I certainly don't want to become a grandma! Why are you getting married, anyway? Are you pregnant?"

"What I said was what I meant. I said yes. And mom, you and Charlie got married fresh out of high school after going out for a few months. I've known Edward for about two years, now. I know him, more than you ever will. And I love him with all my heart." Of course I know him better, it's not like I'm telling you that my fiancee is a vampire. My thoughts were starting to get rude, but they were true.

"You didn't answer the most important question, which to me means yes. Are. You. Pregnant?" **(I don't know about you, but that's the rules my mom goes by.)**

"No, mom, I'm not. I still have the same status that I had when I left Phoenix. OK?"

"Oh... so you're still...?" She let the sentence trail off.

"Yes, mom, I am. Just because I'm engaged doesn't mean I'm pregnant."

"I guess it doesn't, does it? Are you sure this is what you want, Bella? Are you sure this is what's best for you?"

"Yes, mom, it is. It's what I want, it's what's best. I want to be with Edward for all of eternity. I guess it would be my life, but I like eternity better." Much, much better.

"Alright, Bells." She sounded defeated, but then perked up. "Do you have a dress yet? How about a wedding planner? Or an assistant wedding planner? Or mayber more than one wedding planner?" She sounded excited about this.

"Alice got a dress, sorry. I have two wedding planners... can you guess who?"

"Well, Alice has got to be one... Rosalie?"

"Yes, and no. Alice and Esme. And now I have three. You are, of course."

"Oh, thank you Bella!! I'm catching the soonest, cheapest flight there. When is the wedding?"

"August 13. Hmm... it just dawned on me. I have bad luck, and I'm not superstitious, but I need to make sure it's not a Friday. No need to push my non existant luck."

"You're right, Bella. Well, I need to go. Bye."

"Bye, Mom." She hung up, as did I. I handed the phone back to Edward, who hugged me.

"You see? That wasn't so bad, now was it?"

"Well, I guess not. But now she's coming up here, and she won't have anywhere to stay! I don't want them to stay in a hotel, but they probably shouldn't stay in a household of vampires without knowing what you are. And I sure as heck aren't planning on telling them that any time soon. And I doubt that Charlie would welcome his ex-wife into his house with open arms."

"We'll figure that out later. For now, we're waiting for the family to get home." I nodded and we went to the living room to do random stuff. First Rosalie came home, then Emmett and Jasper. After that came Alice and Esme who was talking up a storm, and then Carlisle, who was still in his work clothes.

"Everyone, will you sit down please?" I asked quietly, but I knew that they would hear. I blinked and everyone was seated, looking and me and Edward expectantly.

"Are you going to tell us the secret that Edward refuses to tell us?" Emmett said, smiling and raising an eyebrow.

"Assuming that it's the same secret, yes. Although it isn't much of a secret. Where do you think Esme and Alice keep going?"

"Shopping, for something. I don't know what, when they come back they never have anything." Jasper said.

"Well, now Bella is going to tell you where we go, so be quiet." Alice said. She couldn't hold still, she was jumping in her seat... on Jasper's lap.

"Yes, I am. They keep going to look for wedding stuff, and planning. That's because Edward and I are engaged." I was afraid of their reaction too, but this was more because I was afraid of Alice's happy. Her happy led to shopping.

There was a lot of shouting. But not angry shouting, but happy, surprised shouting. Emmett had jumped up and started dancing. Jasper was smiling so large that I thought his jaw had to fall off. Then again he was feeling happiness from everyone. Alice had done what I expected her to do. She had jumped off of Jasper's lap and in front of me, saying something too fast for me to understand. Rosalie looked shocked, and Carlisle was shaking Edward's hand. Esme knew already, so she just sat back smiling and watching her family bombarde us.

**(Alright, be honest. How was chapter two? And I realized that I forgot to do a Preface. Should I do one? You decide. Reviews help me write!!)**


	3. AN

**Okay, really sorry. I hate these author's note things that take up a whole 'chapter', and I swore to myself that I wouldn't do one. And here I am... doing one... Anyway, the only reason I'm doing this is to let you all know I have a bit of a writer's block right now. I don't know what can happen next! I started the next chapter, but can't think straight. Sorry!! I'll try to get rid of the stupid writer's block ASAP.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three-??**

I lay in Edward's bed, that against my protests he had gotten for me, thinking over the day. Charlie may or may not support me in this. Renee was going to help me with this, and she might even help to reign Alice in. I doubted that she would go by the rules that I set. I closed my eyes and tried to clear my head, then felt two icy arms snake around my waist. I smelled him and my head was clear of my thoughts, but foggy, still. It was because of a different reason, though.

"And how are you, my beautiful fiancée?" His velvet voice came from beside me. I smiled, I didn't want him to know it, but I happened to like being called fiancée.

"Who are you talking to? Are you cheating on me?" I asked in mock accusement. Edward didn't realize that I didn't mean it, though.

"What? Why would I do that? Of course I'm not! What gave you that idea?" I turned and saw his eyes racing back and forth trying to figure it out. I had to laugh at him.

"I was joking! Geez, Edward. I said that because I am _not_ beautiful. Therefore, by saying 'beautiful fiancée', you would be implying that you have two fiancée's. One is apparently good looking." I explained. For being so smart, I couldn't believe that Edward didn't get that.

"Oh, well, yes, you are beautiful. Even though you don't think you are doesn't mean that you aren't."

I didn't bother to argue with him, but instead started to get up. It was time to get ready for bed. He grabbed me around my waist and pulled me back. I turned around to see what was wrong to see worry in his eyes.

"What did I do? Or say? I'm sorry, Bella." That made me snort, trying to hold back laughter.

"You did nothing wrong, Edward. I simply need a human minute." I turned back around and walked out of his arms to the bathroom. I was lucky that it was next to his room. I stepped into the shower and let the warm water massage my back. Then I realized something and I tensed back up. Esme, Alice, and Rosalie had left to go shopping. Jasper and Emmett were at home, but they were guys. The one guy that I would trust to get me what I needed without any funny business was at work. I wasn't saying that I didn't trust Edward, it was just that after the other night in the meadow.. well...

I needed clothes.

I didn't have any clothes.

So either I have an awkward moment with my brothers.

Or with my fiancée.

This was not good.

I didn't know what to do, so I just cleaned myself and got out. I brushed my teeth with a random toothbrush I found. It was most likely a prop. Then I brushed my hair, with a brush that I could trust wasn't a prop. Especially with Alice and Rosalie around. Then I addressed the issue with clothes. I turned, looking for a towel that I might be able to wear to the short walk to Edward's room. There was a big, white, fluffy towel on a nearby rack. I pulled it around myself and turned toward the door, to find it open already. I backed away before realized that it was Edward with his eyes covered handing me a pair of boxers and a shirt.

"Oh, thank you, Edward." I was beyond embarrassed, and he seemed to sense that. I snatched the clothes and he left, shutting the door behind him. I blushed and dried off quickly. I pulled on the clothes, smelling Edward on them. I liked it. I put the towel in the dirty clothes hamper and left the bathroom.

I walked down the hall hoping that Emmett and Jasper would have sense enough to stay downstairs. Luckily for them, they were. I entered Edward's room and lay down with him. We didn't need to say a single word to each other. There wasn't a need anymore. He hummed my lullaby and I fell asleep.

**(OK, sorry that this was a short chapter and that I haven't updated in a while. I still have some serious writer's block. I can't get rid of it, but I wanted to get something in. Give me some ideas to help me get passed this 'deadly desease'.)**


	5. Please read!

I know, another stupid author's note. I have a question for you people. Should I end the story now, because I can't think of what might happen next in Breaking Dawn, or should I turn it into my own story? Answers I would be much grateful for!

And, I just became a Beta yesterday. If anyone needs one, let me know!! :) Sorry for the AN.


	6. Chapter 4

**(I have made my decision. I am making this into my own story, I don't know what will happen next if I don't. This is a time skip, there are enough weddings out there, and I've only been to one, so I don't know what happens. I was one at the time... so... it's after the wedding, after the honeymoon, Bella is not turned yet... There are enough of these, too, but I need to make my own. I think I might change the title of this, what do you think? Enough of the long, rambling authors note...)**

**Disclaimer: I own Twilight!! Really, I do. It's on... wait... where did I put it last...Noo!! It's lost! Well, I own it, but I don't know where it is. Hopefully Stephenie Meyer didn't take it... That would suck... Anyway, on with the story! Wait... disclaimer... I didn't publish, edit, write, etc. Twilight, New Moon, or Eclipse.**

**Chapter 4 (is it chapter 4?)- Flu or not?**

I woke up... sick... again. Edward has been worried sick.. in a manner of speaking, seeing as he can't actually get sick. We moved to Alaska for my change, but Edward refused to change me while I was sick. And, if you haven't guessed already, I am now Mrs. Edward Anthony Mason Cullen. Otherwise there wouldn't be talk of my change. I got up slowly, but as soon as I moved, I darted to bathroom. My stomach was rolling. I crouched over the toilet and let the remains of dinner out of my mouth. **(Sorry for any mental pictures...)**

Edward, as usual, rushed in and held back my hair. He hadn't gone hunting in a while so he could watch me.

"Are you sure you don't want to see a doctor? Carlisle? I don't think this is any flu." _Oh, it isn't. I'm positive of that..._ I thought. How, I wasn't sure, but I had diagnosed myself.

"I'm positive, Edwar-" I was cut off by another surge of vomit. When I was done, Edward handed me a glass of water. I had to get him out of the house today. I was glad that he couldn't read my mind. _I missed my time, I'm sick only in the mornings, I have sudden cravings... yes, Edward, dearest, I'm positive that I don't want to see Carlisle. He will tell you, then you will accuse me... so on and so forth..._ I was done puking, that much I was sure of. I turned back to Edward, who had a worry line in his forehead.

"Honey, you need to go hunting. I'll just stay in bed all day. I've been sick before. It's no big deal, I can cook for myself. I have been for quite a few years, now. Go hunting." His eyes were pitch black and the shadows under his eyes were very prominent. I sighed when he shook his head. "Yes. Go. Now. I make this hard enough on you, I don't want to make it any harder. Don't make me kick your vampire butt out the door... or window... or whatever. I will!" I knew it wasn't very threatening, but it got the point across. He frowned and kissed me.

"I'll be back tonight." And with that, he left. Knowing him, he would call Alice and tell her to watch me, but I didn't care that much. She was in Forks, still. She couldn't stop me, and if he was going to come back tonight, then he was going someplace a couple hours away. I got dressed and was ready to leave in a half hour. Edward might be on his way back, but he might not at the same time. You can never tell with a mind reading vampire husband and a future seeing vampire sister... in law, I guess, but I didn't see her that way.

I went outside to my red ford Mustang. I had finally given in to Edward and my faithful truck was sitting in the driveway of my dad's house in Forks. I hated to leave it, but it wouldn't have made it to Alaska. It could hardly make it to Seattle! I slid into the drivers seat to see a note on the steering wheel with Edward's elegant script on it. _Why are you going to the pharmacy?_ Like I said... future seeing vampire sister. I hadn't even known that I had left the Target route. Pharmacy it was, then. I took off the note and started to drive off.

I pulled into the parking lot and got out. I was in the store with a bright blush on my face. I hoped no one would notice it. I automatically went to the 'feminine' section and found what I needed. An EPT. I bought it quickly and went back home. I went to the bathroom and did the test, then went through the possibilities. I could be pregnant by some miracle, or I could be acussed of cheating. The latter was most likely. Or, I couln't be pregnant and I seriously needed to go see a doctor. My three minutes were up. I went to the bathroom and saw what I dreaded. I started crying and sank down to the floor.

There was a smiley face on that stick.

**(I know, there are a ton of these, but I needed to write my own. Sorry that my chapters have been so short, but I was bored with this one. If it's short, than either I have writers block, or I'm bored with the chapter. The next one will be longer! I promise! It will be much more interesting, too.)**


	7. Chapter 5

**(Yay! I found Twilight... I hope that you like this one better than the last. And the last chapter, this one, and probably the next few, will be done for awhile before you see them. I lost my internet... sorry!)**

**Chapter 5-True or False**

I had to keep my hands busy in order to not cause Edward to come home early. He was in desperate need to hunt. Then something in the back of my mind spoke up. What if the test was wrong? Shouldn't I see a doctor to make sure it's true? And not Carlisle... besides, he was in Forks anyway. I left again, but not before I threw the stick into the big garbage can outside. I wouldn't chance Edward seeing it in the house.

I got back into my Mustang and went to a small doctor's office. The nurse saw me and frowned.

"Fall down again?"

"No... I need a test done..." I was blushing... again.

"Really?" She seemed surpresed at this. "What will the test be for? No, wait don't tell me. Your husband has been calling non-stop the last few days asking about symptoms."

"Wait... what? He has? I swear he hasn't hardly left my side! Except for when he's getting me food..." I trailed off. That little sneak! He had called the doctor when I wouldn't notice! He was so getting it for that. What the 'it' was, I didn't know, but he was getting it.

"Yes. You want a pregnancy test, don't you? Of course you do..." I nodded my head dumbly. "OK, the doctor is ready... now, actually. It's a slow day." I just proceeded through the door into the little patient room. I sat down on the paper covered bed and waited. I was in here last week, so they didn't need any of that information that they always put you through on check ups.

"So, Mrs. Cullen, you think you might be pregnant?" Asked the fat, balding man with glasses. His name was Dr. Mason. The irony...

"Yes, sir. I would like a test to be done so that I don't tell my husband that I'm pregnant and end up not being as such." Could that have sounded any more retarded?

"All right... would you like a blood test or urine test?" I was unaware that there were different kinds **(Are there? I'm making stuff up as I go along...)**, but I chose the needle-free and blood-free way. He handed me a cup and I went and did my business. When he came back with results he was smiling. "Mrs. Cullen, it would seem that in about 8 months, you will be a mother." That did it. I passed out.

"What happened? Why did she pass out?" I knew that voice. I loved that voice. And at that exact moment, I dreaded that voice. Edward. I moaned without giving myself permission to. "Love? Love, can you hear me? Bella?" I turned away from him, or where I thought he was, and heard paper crinkle under me. So I was still at the doctors.

"Yes, I can hear you. I went to a doctor like you wanted me to." I mumbled. I still didn't want to open my eyes, but I needed to make sure that he had hunted. He had, well, at least enough that I wouldn't send him away again today, but I would be soon. Maybe the day after tomorrow. Sure, that sounded fine.

"I can see that, love. Are you OK? What happened?"

"I'm fine... enough. I'll tell you what happened later. I might not be fine after I tell you though..." I whispered that last part so quietly that Dr. Mason wouldn't have heard it, but Edward being Edward... and a vampire with some freaky super-hearing thing that I could sometimes hate... he did. He frowned but didn't mention anything. I slowly sat up, and used Edward as a balancing post. I stood up, but my legs were still jelly. I started falling, but Edward caught me.

"Come on, Bella, time to go home. Then you can tell me what happened."

"Fine... how long was I out?"

"The doctor said that he called me minutes after you were out. And it took me three hours to get back. I went to Canada... I knew I shouldn't have gone that far!"

"OK, so at least three hours. How long were you here?"

"Just a few minutes. Oh, Alice is here, for some reason. She called me and asked where the spare key was... she said something about needing comfort." I swallowed the lump in my throat. If she came for comfort, than this wouldn't go well. "And she told me to tell you 'It will work out how you want it'. Any idea what that means?"

"Yes..." I said absent mindedly. I was still focusing on the 'needing comfort' part. Time passed in a blur for me and before I knew it, I was at home. Alice's yellow porcshe **(S/M?)** was sitting in our drive way, with the little pixie herself sitting on the hood.

"Hi Bella! I haven't seen you... well _seen you_, seen you, in forever! And don't worry, by the end of the week it will be back to normal. And I'm guarding my mind, so he doesn't know yet." She was refering to seeing me with her eyes, not with her visions, that much I could tell. And today was Thursday, so I didn't have to wait too long.

"What is she talking about, Bella? Ah! Now I can't read your mind, and I have to listen to _Barbie Girl_," he said the name with disgust, "until I know what you want to tell me! What is it Bella?" I could tell he was once again and unsuccessfully trying to get in my head. We were sitting on the couch, Alice holding my hand and Edward looking me in the eyes.

"Edward... and please don't jump to conclusions! Edward... I'm pregnant... that's why I was at the doctor's, why I have refused to go to one for weeks, why I'm sick in the mornings and only the mornings. The mood swings... all of it. I'm pregnant... I had the idea in my head, but I don't know how-"

"Why?" I could see an anger in his eyes and his lips were in a thin line.

"Why what, Edward?" I knew perfectly well what.

"You know as well as I do that I couldn't have gotten you pregnant. You have told me time and time again that you were happy. That you didn't regret choosing me. Why did you go to someone else after that? And who is the father? Is it that _dog_?"

"Edward! No, I didn't! Somehow this child is yours! I don't know how, but it is! You are the father! Not Jake! And at least if he was he would embrace it. He wouldn't accuse me of going to someone else..." Then, as an afterthought, though it was a low blow, I said, "He would have loved me more for it."

That seemed to make him snap from his carefully composed self. "I'm not the one running around with other people!" He screamed in my face. Now he seemed to understand what Alice said about comfort too, as I shed a traitor tear. "You _dare_ think that the _dog_ could love you and not just lust for you? After all the thoughts he had? No... no... I was willing to give my life for you countless times and you come up with something like that?" He glared at me and I started sobbing. He shook his head in disgust and ran away. Alice hugged me.

"I'll be here as long as you want me to be. I believe you perfectly... especially since your future would have went blank if it was the d- if it was Jake." She seemed to be trying to make me feel better, but her first sentence reminded me of Edward. He said that as long as I wanted him he would be there for me. And now I wanted him more than ever, _because_ of him, I wanted him. And he had left.

And I was alone.

**(See? Longer... Not very much longer, but longer none the less. And what about Edward? Did Alice see that afterthought comment? Did it add time? Where will Edward go? What will happen to the baby? I'm trying to make the chapters longer, but I've never had a baby, never had a husband (human or vampire)... or boyfriend come to that. I'm only 13! I'm guessing all this stuff... taking information from other stories about the whole pregnancy thing... and from my mom... So, I hope I'm doing all right... Tell me if I am! Or not... I don't know...)**


	8. Chapter 6

**(I don't do disclaimers... Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. sobs But, if you touch Jazzy (Jasper) YOU DIE!! K, done with the disclaimer... wait. I do own the baby currently growing in Bella's womb.)**

**Chapter 6-When will my life start?**

I guess I wasn't completely alone. Alice was hugging my side, whispering something, but I didn't know what. My mind was cloudy, and I felt like I had when Edward left me after my eighteenth birthday. Like a zombie. I remember being told that the first week of those months I didn't eat. I hoped that I wouldn't do something like that, I needed the food more than anything now. She got up on that thought and walked over to the kitchen. She didn't know that Edward hadn't left the house and turned back around and left. But not before seeing him leave through the back door.

"Bella? Bella, are you alright?" Alice was in front of me and I slid to the floor.

"No... I need food... Edward was in the kitchen. I had to leave, but he left too." I knew that if I didn't stop myself soon I would start hyperventalating.

"I'll go get it. Go sit on the couch. I'll help you as long as you need it. I'll be right back." She left me sitting there, but I got back up and walked to the couch. By the end of the week. My life should start at the end of the week.

When will my life start? It's been two weeks since _he_ left. I guess that since Alice was here, it was easier to stand it, but it wasn't something that I enjoyed.

"Anything?" I had asked that question too many times to count recently. The answer was always the same. Just as it was now.

"I'm sorry, Bella. Just give him some time." _His_ name hadn't been spoken since I had seen him in the kitchen. I didn't understand why one day Alice said by the end of the month, and now we're still waiting for him. Two weeks later...

I sighed. When was he coming back? He would ask if something was alright, if I was sure when I told him to go hunting, asking if I would need him. And now I needed him more than ever. I wanted him to just walk through that door, or for Alice to see him coming. We had no idea where he was. He could be with Carlisle, or in Italy.

I listened to that first possibility. "Hey, Alice, can I use your phone?"

"Yeah, sure." She handed me the phone. Why hadn't she seen me calling Forks? I didn't focus on that and dialed the number. I knew that if I had used the home phone and if he was there, than he wouldn't have answered. If it was _Alice_, though... The phone started ringing.

"What do you want, Alice?" It was my angel. He sounded irritated still. "Alice? If you want to convince me to go back and see that..." He sighed angrily. "I can't even call her a name..." He whispered. "I want to see her so bad, but it's obvious that she doesn't love me..."

"Don't think that. Don't _ever_ think that." I was afraid of what his reaction might be.

"Bella? Oh my god, Bella, I am so sorry. I shouldn't have yelled at you, it's just... you can't be pregnant by me." His voice was filled with regret, like he wanted to have children of his own. Though why he wouldn't believe me made sense, and yet it didn't all at the same time.

"Come back home..." I whispered.

"I can't now... just let the father take care of you and the child. I love you... I always have and always will." I heard the dial tone. I started crying and asked Alice to call him. I heard a quick beeping as I tried to calm myself, and I noticed that she had the phone on speaker.

"Yes?" Edward sounded like he had been dry sobbing, which made the tears flow faster, but I was silent.

"Edward, Bella needs you here. She has to force herself to eat when she thinks that you hate her." She went straight for the point.

"Oh, yeah, I need to eat again, don't I? What time is it?" I had forgotten to eat today.

"It's noon, sweetheart. Eat something, _now_." Alice said. I nodded and made some toast and eggs and came back into the living room with my plate.

"And where is the father, then?" Said Edward. I sobbed at that. "Alice, do you have me on speaker?"

"Maybe... and as far as we are aware of, the father is in Forks. I do believe that his name is Edward Anthony Ma-"

"Alice! I can't have children... But... I'll come back." He hung up again and I chewed my toast silently. I wondered if I had lost any weight. I decided to go look.

"Oh... you lost some weight, Bella. Edward isn't going to be too happy about that." Of course. She would have seen it as soon as I decided.

"Sorry..." I murmered. I ate the rest of my brunch and cleaned my dishes. Then I heard the door bell. Why didn't he just open the door? I raced to answer it, but Alice was there first. The door was opened, and there he was. I started crying at the sight of him.

"Bella..." He whispered.

"Two weeks is too long. Especially when you're mad at me." He walked over to me and hugged me, and I breathed in the smell that no one else could hold. I just cried into his shoulder after that.

**(How did I do? It took me 3 hours to write this chapter because I was so distracted. And, I know, Edward came back soon. But I can't write something without him. It was hard to read New Moon because he isn't there most of the time... **_**REVIEW!!**_** The little button is your friend... smiles maniacally wait... is that a word?)**


	9. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7- Theories and cravings**

Disclaimer- Not mine and stuffs... my Jazzy (I wish)... blah...

**A/N: OK, it's been awhile, hate me all you want...**

"So, what you're trying to tell me is that somehow by some miracle I'm going to be a father?" Edward asked. He said it with sarcasm dripping heavily from his voice.

"Yes. I don't know how and... Well, I didn't expect it. Maybe Carlisle will have some explanation. There has to be some kind of document! Then again, we're the first human-vampire couple in history. So, really I doubt it. I came up with a theory, though." I did, it didn't seem logical to me, but I came up with one.

"Oh? Another one of Miss Bella's theories? Let's hear it, then." Edward's eyebrow raised in curiosity.

"Yes... you see, a male's reproductive system never stops... producing. It doesn't really rely on something; at least, I don't think it does. A female's reproductive system does stop... menopause and all. And it relies on blood. Therefore, I think that even Jasper and Emmett could have kids if they were with a human. But Alice's and Rosalie's bodies can't support a child, they don't have... periods. I do, though, so... that's my theory." I wasn't sure how to end it any other way, though it sounded stupid.

"Hmm..." Edward actually seemed to be considering it. "You might be on to something." He went over to the phone and I went and ate. Edward had come back, Alice had left, and I had gotten incredibly hungry. I had a craving for something that I had never thought tasted good before, but I wanted right now. Frankly, fudge covered tacos sounded really well right now.

I was about to call Edward and ask him to get it for me, but remembered that he was still unconvinced. I went to the door and grabbed my coat. I reached for my keys, too, but there was an ice cold iron grip on my wrist.

"And where are you going?" Edward's eyes were hard and guarded. "To see the father?"

"No, I'm looking at the father. I went to go get a craving." Something flashed in his eyes, but I couldn't read it.

"Why didn't you just ask me to get it, then?" His voice was quiet, sad.

"I was... afraid to. I thought that it would be too soon to ask you to go places when you just came back..." My voice equaled his.

"What would you like?" His eyes seemed glow. "Have you had a craving before? During the pregnancy?"

"Yes, before you left."

"But when you realized you were pregnant?"

"This would be the first one of those. I wanted fudge covered tacos."

"Alright, I'll be right back." He left and I hung my coat back up. Now I was incredibly bored. There was nothing to do… I went into the living room and started to watch TV. It wasn't interesting, so I went and grabbed a book at random. What did it end up being? Dracula, actually. Fitting and not at the same time. They got vampires all wrong in this. Finally I put that down, too. What did people do all day? I mean, it wasn't that, as much as, what did people with no life all alone and whose husband doubted that you were carrying his child do? Nothing, I guess…

**EPOV**

Human food itself repulsed me, but fudge covered tacos? That was the strangest thing… where was I supposed to find that? I just went to Taco Bell and got three different types of tacos. Then I went to the store. Fudge… fudge… where was I going to find fudge? Maybe I could get chocolate syrup and heat it up... Sure, I'll do that. I grabbed a chocolate bottle real quick and made my way to the self checkout.

The thing wasn't working, so I went into the 'Fast lane', which was going really slow. Well, it might have been going fast, but to me a human going fast was slow. I was finally getting the chocolate scanned, but unfortunately there was a talkative woman behind the counter, so I was stuck there.

"Hello, sir." She batted her eyelashes at me. God, I hated this.

"Hello," I said, raising my left hand in greeting. She saw my wedding ring and backed off. At least, from flirting with me.

"Why are you only getting chocolate?"

"Oh, my wife was having a craving. She's pregnant."

"Really? Congratulations, you must be very happy." I put on a fake smile. How could I be happy when I was sure that the child wasn't mine? I was going to be there for it, and for Bella, but I wasn't so sure that I could be the full father that it would deserve. I grabbed the bag and went out to the Volvo.

My phone rang and I looked at it. I saw a picture of Bella pouting and sticking her tongue out at me. She didn't like her picture being taken, but I had made her. She wouldn't smile, though, so I had settled with this. I smiled faintly and answered the phone.

"Are you alright, Edward? You've been away for an hour…" I could hear the worry in her voice.

"Yeah, I'm on my way now. I had to improvise to get you a 'fudge covered taco'."

"Oh, yeah… that probably isn't the easiest thing to find, is it? Sorry, love…" I could almost see her hunch her shoulders while tilting her head and scrunching up her nose. It was a cute thing she did when she was sorry. Well, as long as it was a small thing. Otherwise she just wouldn't meet anyone's eyes.

"No, not really, but its fine. I'm on my way home now. Bye." I said.

"Alright, see you soon." I held my breath until she hung up. It was a childish thing that I couldn't help doing. I closed my phone and headed home.

I found her on the porch, hugging herself. I frowned in disapproval. It was Alaska, so it was cold, and she was pregnant. I got out of the car.

"Inside! Go! Now!" I called to her. She pouted, but went inside anyway. I made my way inside with both bags in one hand. "OK, I wasn't sure what taco you liked, so I got a soft taco, a hard taco, and a ranchero from Taco Bell, and I thought that I could heat up chocolate syrup and then pour it onto the taco." I looked up at her. Her eyes were shining love and she smiled.

"Thank you." I smiled back and made my way to the kitchen.

**BPOV**

He was trying so hard… so hard in such a small amount of time. And he believed that the child wasn't his. He will make a great father…

**(A/N: OK, I know, it's been a long time. You can yell at me all you want, but I just can't get this chapter right. It didn't feel right, and it still doesn't. I don't think it's my best work. How do you think I got Edward's point of view? If I did well I'll put some more of it in future chapters. Please, review!)**


	10. MUST READ! SORRY!

Ok, everyone, I'm SERIOUSLY sorry. I can't think of anything... well, I can and can't. I have an idea for the next chapter, but I don't know how to put it. I can't get it right. I'm not by any means stopping this story. I'm just putting it on hiatus. Again, I'm sorry! I hope I didn't lose any readers for this... I don't have any excuses. School is out and I don't have anything to do during the days... I have no good excuse. SORRY!!

Sé onr sverdar sitja hvass!

May your swords stay sharp!

VH (which reminds me, I'm changing my name. My name means Plains Silence, when I thought it meant Burning Silence. It will be Eldrvarya Hljodhrc.)


	11. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8-Epiphanies**

**EPOV**

The stench of human food was bad enough. However, it was nothing compared to what Bella's strange craving smelled like. Maybe it was just the fact that the two most potent smells to me happened to be chocolate and tacos… I finished, at least I hoped I did, in about 2 minutes. Thank god for vampire speed…

I brought it out into the living room to Bella. Her smell was intoxicating, but it had changed since the pregnancy. It was stronger. I smelled deep and laughed inwardly when I smelled myself on her. This was strange, seeing as I hadn't really touched her within the last 1 to 2 hours. I dismissed it, and handed her the plate.

"Careful, love, it's hot." I warned. She smiled to me and took it carefully by the sides. She took a bite after blowing on it and I waited anxiously for the outcome. She smiled and ate it quicker. I smiled and took that she liked it. I sat next to her and leaned my head back, breathing her in. I made patterns on the ceiling and rested. I was almost the happiest man in the world, if it wasn't for the fact that I'm pretty sure that Bella had cheated on me. But if that were the case, how? She was hardly ever out of my sight. The first time I had hunted since the wedding was not too long ago, when I was going to Forks, and then back. So I was always with her. And she was about one month pregnant. About one month ago, was the honeymoon. How could the child not be mine? How could the child be mine?

"Edward?" I heard her cautious, melodic voice. I smiled a little, finding it amusing that the only time she seemed to be afraid around me was when I was thinking… maybe I should think more often… she's never afraid enough…

"Yes, love?"

"What are you thinking?" What should I tell her? I'll sum it up…

"You," I could hear the rush of blood going to her face.

"What about me?" She was always curious.

"You know, curiosity killed the cat."

"And satisfaction brought him back. Anyway, I don't see why people say that. I'm not a cat, therefore curiosity shouldn't kill me. What about me?"

"Your smell… and yes, curiosity could kill you. OK, let's say that you thought, 'huh, I wonder what would happen if I stabbed this knife through my heart' and then do it. That would be curiosity, and you would be dead. And you wouldn't be brought back by knowing what would happen. But if you say 'I wonder what would happen if I walk to the kitchen', then you should be OK… then again, you are you and you would probably trip. And land on said knife and die… Hmm… your never safe, are you?"

I raise my eyebrow and looked at her. She was glaring at me and stuck her tongue out. I chuckled… she was so cute when she was pouting.

Not long after that she decided to take a nap, and I called Carlisle.

"Hello?" He said.

"Hey, dad."

"Hello, Edward. How may I help you?"

"Bella hasn't been out of my sight for the whole month that she's been pregnant. How could she have cheated on me? And… I smelled myself on her… and I had hardly touched her at all."

"Well, it sounds like a very strange case. Did you ever think that maybe you are the father of this child?"

"Carlisle… we're vampires. We can't have children."

"Actually, I've been researching it. There have actually been two other vampire and human relationships. So you make the third. In all three, the human has been female, and in all three, the female got pregnant. In the first two, they gave birth two months early to perfectly sized, perfectly healthy babies. Which appear to have had some special powers. The first one was about 232 years ago. The baby was actually dropped on its head, but there was no head trauma. It was perfectly fine."

"So… this has happened before? This child…"

"Is yours. 50 yours. The other 50 is Bella of course. Well, I've a need to go off to work. I'll talk to you later, Edward." He said. We hang up and I stared blankly at the little thing in my hand.

The smell of me on her was the baby.

She had gone up the stairs by herself without tripping. She hadn't really tripped very much in the last month.

Slowly a smile spread over my face.

I was going to be a father. I ran outside and announced to the world.

"I'm going to be a father!!" I hooted and ran into the woods, smiling like a mad man. I ran back and into the house to find Bella walking down confused.

"Edward, did you yell?" She asked. I ran to her and picked her up and spun her around.

"We're going to be parents!" I exclaimed. She was still confused, but then it sank in. She realized that I had come to my senses; that I knew that I was the father. She laughed with me and smiled. I set her down and kissed her and whispered, "I'm going to be a father."

**OK, so? He has come to a realization that Bella would never do something like that to him. Oh, and I'd like to dedicate this chapter to Twilightluvr, an anon. reviewer. Thanks for the idea! Now, I have a question for you all… Though I might do this anyway… I have no ideas and Breaking Dawn has already been released. Should I end this story?**


End file.
